Storm Hawks High
by number1stormhawksfan
Summary: This is a drabble series about funny things that go down in school. This story really has no point. It's pure crack. I suck at summaries! please give it a chance and review!
1. Chapter 1

****

**This is basically a drabble series based on real things that happened at school, except I've subsituted the people in my school with Storm Hawks characters. Also, most of my OCs are going to be in this. There are also some new OCs to fill in for parts that I can't put any of the show's characters with. This is pretty much a drabble series about the Storm Hawks and Cyclonians in school. This will be very OOC, but it's a comedy. Hope you like it!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Glee, or anything that has already been used. I only own my OCs and ideas.

* * *

Drabble 1:

Math Class

****

I walked into math class with Piper. "This day flew by." I was telling her.

"I know! I can't believe it's already seventh hour!" She exclaimed. Finn, Ravess, and Junko were also in this class. I walked away from her and to my seat at the very edge of the room. Mr. Mardom had separated me from my best friends, saying that we talked to much and "interupted everyone else's learning." But, as I told him, I am a master at communicating across the room. I heard laughter and looked up. I automaticaly looked up and back to Finn, figuring that he was doing something, but it wasn't him. He was looking over to the right of the room. I followed his gaze to the other side of the class, where Sam, a cocky football player, was dancing horribly.

"What is he doing?" I asked. He was singing 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce and doing the dance from Glee.

"Katy taught the football team the dance to 'Single Ladies' from Glee and now the football team is going to perform it at an assembly." Finn told me.

"They have to do that in front of everyone?" I burst out laughing.

"Well, it was pre-recorded, so it's just a video." Ravess told me.

"Still!" I exclaimed, laughing again.

"Sam! What the heck are you doing?" Mr. Mardom exclaimed.

"I'm showing everyone the dance we're doing at the pep rally." Sam said.

"Oh my Lord, you're insane! You're all insane!" He exclaimed. We laughed as Sam took his seat.

"Do we have an assignment today?" Nitsuki asked.

"Yes, so we have to get started, that way you have time to work on it. Now..."

"Ow!" Finn exclaimed.

"What now?" Mr. Mardom asked.

"I have a cut on my finger and it really hurts!"

"You big baby! And you want to do wrestling?" I asked.

"Yes!" He said.

"Why don't you put Germ-X on it." I said. laughing.

"No! I'm not that stupid! That'll hurt!"

"It helps a lot. It'll help it heal faster."

"Okay, guys. Let's get back to the lesson!" Mr. Mardom interupted us.

As he was talking about the lseeon, which I couldn't tell you what he was talking about, I hate algebra, Finn got up and walked over to the bottle of Germ-X. I snickered silently, along with everyone else. Finn put the Germ-X on his finger and hissed. "Ahh! That hurts!" He yelled. We all burst out laughing as he sat down and hit his hand against the table.

"Is it helping?" I asked.

"Strangely, yes. I'm going to do this more often!" He exclaimed. I burst into laughter again.

"Maybe you should pour salt on it now." Ravess said.

"NO! That'll hurt!"

"But it'll help..."

"NO IT WON'T!" Finn yelled.

Mr. Mardom continued the lesson. Towards the end, Finn stood again. We all looked at him expectantly. He walked to the desk and picked up one of the little pencil sharpeners. He picked up the sharpener and began to sharpen his pencil. He dropped the pencil sharpener. "I swear, Finn, you drop that thing every day." I said.

"I know!" He said, picking it up again and dropping it. "It's so frustrating!" He dropped it another time.

"Finn, have a seat." Mr. Mardom said.

"But I need a pencil...!"

"You can borrow one of mine." Piper said. Finn walked over to her desk and took the pencil.

"Oh! It's mechanical! It's perfect for you Finn!" I said.

"I know!" He exclaimed as he sat down.

Mr. Mardom was finally able to fibish the lesson and he wrote our assignment on the board. Everyone pulled out a piece of paper and began to work. "Hey! Finn stole my paper!" Ashley exclaimed.

"No I didn't!" Finn exclaimed.

"Then where is it?" She asked.

"I don't know!" He yelled.

"Why do you have, like, ten pieces of paper on your desk?"

"So I don't have to lean down to my bag every time I need more paper!"

Ashley grabbed his paper and he yelled, "Hey! You stole my paper! Now we're both in the wrong!"

"Give me back my paper and I'll give you yours back." She said, holding his paper out away from him.

"I don't have your paper!" He yelled, grabbing for the paper. He got ahold of it and yanked, ripping the corner. "Wha...? YOU MADE ME RIP MY NAME!"

"Give me back my paper!"

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR... AHH!" Finn grabbed the stack of papers and ripped them all in half. Then, he threw them on his desk and yelled, "YOU MADE ME RIP ALL MY PAPER!"

Ashley leaned down and picked up a piece of paper from the floor. "Oh. Here's my paper." She handed Finn his paper.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR PAPER!" He yelled.

"Alright, guys! Shut your face!" Mr. Mardom yelled. The bell rang and I proudly say that none of us finished our assignment.

* * *

**That's it! First chapter! All of this really happened in my math class. I changed names and subsituted Storm Hawks characters, but this was one of the funniest things ever to me! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Gullible!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or anything that belongs to someone else. I do own my OCs and plot.**

**Drabble 2:**

**Social Studies**

_Chassidy's POV..._

Ace, Lark, Piper, Brooke, and I were teamed up for a social studies assignment. We'd already finished it and now we had the rest of the hour to "visit quietly." Whatever, it was still talking. "Did you know that today is national Hug a Stupid Person Day?" Brooke asked Ace.

"Really?" I didn't know that!" He said.

"You are so gullible!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Chassidy, am I gullible?" Ace asked me.

"Yeah... a little." I said.

"That's putting it nicely." Lark laughed.

"I'm not!" He insisted.

"Ace... I hate to break it to you, but you're so gullible that gullible is written on the ceiling above you." I said.

"No it's not!" He said.

I looked around the room. Everyone was looking up. I laughed and said, "Everyone else is looking! There must be something up there!"

Ace looked around the room to find that everyone was indeed looking above his head. Then, he looked up at the empty ceiling. I laughed. "Gullible." Piper said.

"What was everyone looking at?" He demanded.

"I don't know. What were you guys looking at?" I asked.

"Well, you said there was something on the ceiling..." William started.

"At least you're not alone, Ace. The entire class is gullible." I said.

"I'm not gullible..." As he ranted about how "not gullible" he was, I snuck out a piece of paper and wrote a single word on it. Then, I gently taped it to his back. That one word was... _gullible._

"You're so gullible that gullible is written on your back." Piper said.

"Oh, no! I'm not falling for one of your tricks again!" He said.

"But it really is!" I exclaimed.

"No! You guys are so stupid! Why do you think I would fall for that again?" He asked.

"Stupid? Us? You're the one with gullible written on your back! Liza! Is gullible on Ace's back?" I called across the room.

"I don't know. Turn around, Ace." She said. Ace turned and she concluded, "Yes. Gullible is written on your back."

"Why are you all teaming up against me?" He demanded.

"We're not teaming up against you, Ace! Get over yourself and reach nehind your back!" Lark yelled. Ace did and pulled the piece of paper around.

"Chassidy!" He exclaimed as I burst out laughing.

"We got you! We totally got you!" I cried. Ae turned and looked at the clock.

"Hey, Ace. Chassidy stuck that piece of paper to your back again." Piper said.

"What...?" Ace reached behind his back and felt nothing.

"GULLIBLE!"

**In my opinion, that wasn't as funny as the last one, but it was still pretty crazy funny when it happened so I put it in here anyway. Please review!**


	3. Paranoia

**I'm on a roll! This chapter actually happened a few years ago, but it's still funny. Stork stars in this one for all you Stork fangirls out there! Thank you Aerrowsgirl001 for reviewing! I really apprecitae it! Now, on with the craziness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or anything else that belongs to someone else. I do own my OCs and plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 3:**

** Choir**

_Alexis' POV..._

I had choir with Stork and Ace. I wouldn't have imagined them singing, which I guess they really don't. They just kind of mumble. Well, not all of them are like me and love to sing! Mr. Lomure entered the class. "Let's start with our warm-ups!" He called to us, quieting us down. He sat at the piano and began to play. "Mama made me mash my M&Ms."

The rest of the class joined in. After a few octaves, he switched to "daddy dumped doritos in the dip."

"Now, we're going to do a concert..." Mr. Lomure began, beaming proudly at us.

"...Concert?" Stork mumbled beside me. I smirked at him.

"...in front of the school..."

"The whole school?" Stork said, beginning to sound panicked.

"... and each of you will have a solo."

"Solo?" I giggled as Stork's eyes got bigger and bigger. Some of the other people in the class were beginning to look over at him.

"You will choose your own song and pick a partner to practice with." Mr. Lomure continued.

"Alexis..." Stork muttered. I smiled over at him again and nodded, confirming that we would be partners.

"The concert is in a week." He finished.

"A week?" Stork exclaimed, beginning to hyperventilate. I grabbed a plastic baggie, which had held my cookies from lunch, and handed it to him. He breathed into it and the class laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked Stork.

He threw the baggie down and yelled, "No!"

"Oh... Well, don't worry!" I awkwardly patted him on the back. "It'll be okay. I'll help you." I said.

"I need a stress ball!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I don't carry around a stress ball... Use Blake's arm!" I suggested.

"Are you calling me fat?" Blake asked.

"No..." I said sarcastically.

"What should I sing about?" Ace asked me.

"Hair products." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You obviously love hair products, so find a song about them." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"Your hair doesn't move! You can't tell me that's natural!" I exclaimed.

"I don't use any hair products." He stated.

"You use every hair product in the book!"

"I do not!"

"It's unnaturally shiny!"

"No, it's not!"

"You must use an entire bottle of gel!"

"Never mind! I don't need advice from you." He said, stalking angrily away.

"Where were we?" I asked Stork.

"Our songs." He said.

"Oh yeah. You should do... Paranoia by Green Day!" I said.

"What are you saying?" He demanded.

"Nothing..." I said innocently.

* * *

**This chapter sucked, but I'll upload it anyway. This is more of a just-for-fun story anyway, so what does it matter? Well, even thought it's horrible, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

****

**This just happened today at my after-school play rehearsal and I thought it was really funny. It will raise the rating of the story to a T though. Oh well, that's life. Please enjoy my friends, played by Woodrow, stupidity! This chapter kind of jumps around because a lot of funny things happened today, but if I try to link them together, they won't be as funny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, the youtube video 'Harry Potter and the Mysterious Ticking Noise,' or anything else that has been copyrighted by someone else. I do own my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

Drabble 4:

_Brooke's POV..._

Piper and I were backstage getting ready to go onstage for the big beginning scene. The director, Mr. Smith, was speaking to one of the leads about something they needed to do in the scene. Woodrow walked up to us. We were upstage and behind the set so that no one could see us. "I'm really excited to use my blind." He told us.

Woodrow had a scene where a curtain opened to reveal him up on a platform and he was psyced. "What if you were naked when it opened?" I asked, laughing.

Woodrow cracked up and said, "Just be facing the other way and turn around and be like, 'oh my gosh, I'm so embarrased.'" We laughed as Piper blushed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I came into this coversation at the wrong time." She laughed.

"This is a weird conversation. When would've been a better time to jump in?" I asked.

"Never." She said. I laughed.

"When the curtain opens, I should be like, 'Hey! Close the curtain! This is my personal area!'" Woodrow said.

"That would be hilarious, but Smith would murder you." I said.

"And everyone else would be scarred for the rest of their lives." Piper said.

"True. I might blind someone with my paleness." He said.

"You're not that pale." I said.

"The lights make it worse. I would, like, reflect." He said.

"It could be the closing scene. Everyone would come in a normal person and leave a traunatized soul who needed serious therapy." Piper said.

"I could scream and jump down the first time. Then, at the end of the play in curtain call, jump up in all my naked glory and yell 'Woodrow!'" He said.

"It would be like 'Harry Potter and the Mysterious Ticking Noise!' Dumbledore!" I laughed.

* * *

_Chassidy's POV..._

"Want some Germ-X?" Ravess asked, down in the audience.

"Sure." Piper said.

"I want some!" I exclaimed.

"Okay." She said. She squirted a puddle of purple liquid into both of our hands.

"Is this realy Germ-X?" Piper asked cautiously.

"Yeah. It's a new kind. It smells really good and looks even cooler." She said.

"Okay!" I said, rubbing my hands together. Piper followed my lead.

"No, don't...!" Ace began.

"Too late!" Ravess asked.

"Look at your hands." Alexis told me.

Piper and I slowly, fearfully, opened our hands and looked at them. They were stained bright purple. "Ravess!" I exclaimed. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Just wipe it off..." Piper began.

"No! It stains!" I exclaimed.

"What? Ravess, you suck!" She yelled.

"Bitch!" I laughed.

"I can't believe you guys fell for it!" She laughed. Ace and Alexis joined in. Pretty soon, I was laughing too and so was Piper.

* * *

_Alexis' POV..._

"Here, Woodrow. Use this microphone." Mr. Smith said. "Test it." He added.

"Testing..." Woodrow tapped the quiet microphone. "It doesn't work." He said.

"Obviously." Mr. Smith said, walking toward the sound booth. "Keep talking!" He called.

"Uh, okay. Hi! I'm Woodrow! I'm talking into a broken microphone! I get to use a curtain!" Then, He began to sing," a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, ,o p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z!"

"Woodrow, shut up!" Lark called from offstage.

"But I'm supposed to talk!" He called.

"God Lord." She sighed.

Woodrow stayed quiet. "Woodrow, keep talking!" Mr. Smith called.

"Everyone's telling me to do something different!" Woodrow exclaimed.

"Don't listen to Lark, listen to the director!" I called.

"Okay. I'm talking into a microphone that doesn't work. THIS SUCKS!" He yelled.

"Just go back behind the curtain, we'll work on it later."

* * *

_3rd person POV..._

"Wait! Sophia and Nadia, come downstage. I need to talk to you!" Mr. Smith called.

Woodrow stuck his head out from behind the curtain. Brooke laughed and waved at him. He smiled a goofy smile at her before ducking quickly back into the curtain.

* * *

Woodrow and Mr. Smith were working on the microphone again. "Test it now!" Mr. Smith called.

"TESTING! Oh! It works! Whoa!" He yelled. Everyone covered their ears from the sudden loud sound. Woodrow chuckled and said, "Cool."

* * *

At the end of rehearsal, Chassidy said, "My hands are still purple."

"Mine too." Piper said.

"That was so mean, Ravess." Lark said.

* * *

**There you have it! My super-fun day at rehearsal! Have an awesome day (or night!)**

After-school Rehearsal


	5. FYSBIGTBABN with ShortyShorts:

**I'm finally updating! I wasn't very satisfied with the last few chapters because they were "you had to be there" moments. This one probably is too, but who knews? Someone out there might find them funny. **

**Warning: Extremely OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks. I only own my charcters and my plot!**

* * *

**Mrs. Semmus' language class had been sitting quietly for about five minutes, having finished their classwork. Ravess was looking around the class. Her eyes wandered from the language posters about idioms and hyperboles to the texting translation poster beside her desk. "Lol, ttyl, ttfn," she recited quietly. **


End file.
